Apocalypse Tank
Soviet Union Russia (lorewise) |role = * Heavy assault * Anti-air |useguns = * 2x 125mm Tesla-enhanced cannons * 4x "Mammoth Tusk" missiles |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = 1050 |armortype = Heavy |speed = 4 |turn = 5 |sight = 6 |cost = $2000 |time = 1:12 |produced = Soviet War Factory |req = * Infiltrating any Soviet lab and a Soviet Construction Yard * Palace * Battle Lab * Atomheart * Industrial Plant (Ultimate Alliance) |groundattack = * 130-65 * 2 (260-130 total) (cannons) ** 100% vs. Basic/Animal, Medium/Harvester, Heavy, (Big) Light Structure, ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure and Drone ** 80% vs. Flak ** 75% vs. Light ** 70% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure ** 60% vs. Plate/Cyborg * 75-37.5 * 2 (150-75 total) (missiles) ** 80% vs. ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure ** 75% vs. Light and (Big) Light Structure ** 70% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure and Drone ** 65% vs. Medium/Harvester ** 60% vs. Plate/Cyborg ** 50% vs. Heavy ** 40% vs. Basic/Animal and Flak |airattack = 100-50 * 2 (200-100 total) (missiles) * 75% vs. Light Aircraft * 65% vs. Medium Aircraft * 50% vs. Heavy Aircraft * 40% vs. Rocketeers, Norio, Gyrocopters, Cosmonauts, Scout Ravens and Uragan |cooldown = * 80 frames (5.3 in-game seconds) (cannons) * 10 frames (0.7 in-game seconds) (missiles) |range = * 8 (both weapons) * 0.4 (cannon radius) * 0.5 (missile radius) |ability = * Heals friendly infantry in a radius of 4 around the Apocalypse Tank every 640 frames (42.7 in-game seconds) at a rate of 8 hit points every 2.25 frames over 72 frames (256 hit points over 4.8 in-game seconds) * Halves the duration of EMP on the Apocalypse Tank |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-repair * Can fire while moving * Can crush infantry * Uncrushable * Cannot be depiloted * Affected by Overcharge * Takes 6 slots in transports |artist = Azri_Apoc }} The Apocalypse Tank is a Soviet stolen tech unit acquired by infiltrating any of the rogue Soviet labs and Construction Yard. The most powerful tank the Soviet Union have to offer, this unstoppable juggernaut is armed with Tesla cannons and missiles to sweep away anything in its path. It did not help the Soviet enemies that the Apocalypse Tank can also periodically heal nearby friendly infantry and is more resistant to EMP weapons. Official description During the late stages of the Second Great War, the Allies were beginning to gain the upper hand over the Soviets. Conventional heavy tanks proved useless in countering the aircraft and nimble tanks of the Allies. Soviet engineers set out to design a truly unstoppable tank, one that could take on any enemy and still remain standing even after the mightiest blow. Unfortunately, the Soviets lost the war before the "super tank" could be produced. The blue prints for the vehicle were quickly hidden and all prototypes were destroyed to prevent the Allies from gaining any more technological advantages. Once the Soviets were free from Allied occupation though, the idea of a "super tank" had not been forgotten. Research into the project progressed steadily until the tank was complete and ready to be unleashed from war factories all over the Soviet Union. However, in the end it turned out that the tank, now called the Apocalypse, was not very cost-efficient. Even with its amazing firepower and reasonable mobility, the modern Tesla Tank proved to be much more effective in battle. Thus the Apocalypse was reluctantly retired. While the Apocalypse can still be found in larger Soviet bases, the tank isn't actively produced. Some Soviet generals still keep a few models around for the nostalgia factor and the symbolic importance of the vehicle. The Apocalypse Tank is equipped with twin 125mm Tesla-enhanced cannons, which are lethal to all armor and structures that might cross its path and the tank's many "Mammoth Tusk" missile pods make this monstrous war machine a viable threat to aircraft and infantry. The idea of "throwing everything you have at your opponent" is heavily incorporated in the Apocalypse as it will use all of its weapons at once against the enemy. Due to the incredibly sturdy turret fixated on the hull, the Apocalypse Tank can fire while on the move without losing too much accuracy.Stolen Tech Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. THE ultimate assault unit in game, the Apocalypse is not to be trifled with. Extremely durable and equipped with its powerful 125mm cannons, the Apocalypse is able to take down anything that resides on the ground. The tank is able to shoot while on the move and has an impressive range on its cannons, able to outrange most units/base defenses. With its somewhat average speed, it is able to kite some units the same tier as itself. The Overcharge ability (only available to the Russians) can enhance the tank's firepower by 50%, allowing it to destroy stronger foes with ease. Occasionally, the tank will use its Mammoth Tusk missiles on ground units, which is extremely effective on buildings and vehicles. And if that's not enough, the Apocalypse is able to use its missiles to take out even the biggest targets in the skies, making the Apocalypse one of the biggest threats to air units. This quirk makes the Apocalypse a good defense unit as well. In addition, the Apocalypse periodically heals infantry units around it with its healing aura. This allows the Apocalypse to support infantry rushes as well. Another impressive quirk is that the Apocalypse is much more resistant to EMP weapons than other units in game. EMP duration is halved for the Apocalypse, making the Tank extremely durable against rogue Soviet opponents with EMP weaponry. However, even this monstrosity of a tank has some drawbacks. Being a stolen tech unit, it might be extremely difficult to acquire if the Soviet general's enemies are extremely careful with their Soviet lab and ConYard. It costs $2000 ($1500 with Industrial Plant), the same with every stolen tech unit. The Apocalypse is susceptible to mind control, hijacking and confusion rays, enhancing the fact that the Soviet general must take very careful measures against Epsilon and the Foehn Revolt. Weapon stages The Apocalypse Tank uses a weapon cycle that allows it to fire different weapons on the same target. It always starts at the cannons once it switches targets. * Stage 1: Lasts until 200 frames (13.3 in-game seconds). In other words, the Apocalypse Tank will attack thrice with the cannon. * Stage 2-3: Lasts until 340 frames (22.7 in-game seconds). In other words, the Apocalypse Tank will rapidly launch six instances of missiles at ground targets. Once Stage 3 ends, the cycle repeats. For more details, Stage 2 lasts until 300 frames (20 in-game seconds) while Stage 3 lasts until 340 frames (22.7 in-game seconds). Appearances Unlike other Stolen tech units, Apocalypse Tank is more common in missions, and players can control a limited number of them in some missions, and even buildable in Dawnbreaker. Due to the large number of appearances, only the special appearances are listed below. Act One * In Dragonstorm, the player starts with two veteran Apocalypse Tanks. Act Two * In The Conqueror, an Apocalypse leads the Soviet military parade in the city of Moscow. Two other Apocalypses are in the ranks of the Black Guard protecting the Kremlin and Alexander Romanov. * In The Raven, an elite Apocalypse Tank is among the player's initial forces. * In Juggernaut, the player starts with three veteran Apocalypse Tanks. More will be sent as reinforcement on Easy difficulty. * In Power Hunger, a few minutes after the player's base is established, three Apocalypse Tanks will be sent as reinforcements. * In Meltdown, each Epsilon Rocket Launchpad is guarded by an Apocalypse. * In Relentless, Yuri has access to a few Apocalypses, which he'll send against the Allies after the Psychic Beacon is destroyed. * In the Covert Ops mission Dawnbreaker, there are two elite Apocalypses in the outpost at the bottom right corner and two others in the manufacturing complex. The first two will become controllable when the player's forces contact the outpost. After the manufacturing complex is restored (by capturing the Palace), the latter two will become controllable as well, and after several minutes the Apocalypse becomes buildable, marking the first time where a stolen tech unit is buildable in the campaign. * In the Covert Ops mission Brothers in Arms, once the player chooses the arsenal they'll be directly controlling, two Apocalypses will be given to the player at the position of the task force using that arsenal. Origins * In The Great Beyond, each Epsilon outpost on the islands designated to be the potential locations of the Foehn secondary base is guarded by an Apocalypse. Cooperative * In Thunder God, each player starts with two Apocalypse Tanks. * In Panzer Ace, the enemy Apocalypse Tanks have been strengthened so that it is hardly possible for Paladin Tank Destroyers to destroy them easily. Challenges * In the Battlecity Challenge and Revolution Challenge, all three enemy bases are defended by a limited number of Apocalypses. Skirmish * In the Fortress map Perseverance, each defending player starts with two Apocalypses. Assessment Behind the scenes * In version 3.0, the Apocalypse Tank was $200 more expensive than now but much weaker. It also did not have the healing aura. This is also the only stolen tech unit from v3.0 that has the exact same prerequisites in v3.3.x, although Science Lab is replaced by Atomheart. * Interestingly, the Apocalypse Tank from the 3.x series takes the internal name (MAMM) of the Mammoth Tank from older versions, while the Catastrophe Tank takes the internal name (APOC) of the Apocalypse Tank from older versions. Given this, it is possible that the Catastrophe Tank was supposed to replace the Apocalypse Tank for good at one point, and the (re)inclusion of the latter was an afterthought. * The Apocalypse Tank in pre-3.0 versions of Mental Omega had the ability to crush smaller vehicles. * The original Apocalypse Tank voxel used by Mental Omega is a public asset and can be used by other modders. The link can be found here. Trivia * When the Apocalypse is affected by Overcharge, this also increases the firepower of its missiles, which is noticeable against air units. This is illogical as the missiles are not Tesla technology. * Even though the Apocalypse Tank's main weapon is classified as Tesla technology, it does not cause the Wormqueen to repair itself. See also * Super Apocalypse Tank * Grumble * Syckle * Iron Dragon References zh:天启坦克 Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Stolen Tech Category:Soviet Union Category:Russia Category:Tesla Category:Self Healing